Coach
Coach is one of the four playable survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. Coach was a high-school football instructor for a well playing team, but he suffered a nasty knee injury. Ironically, he's now a health teacher pushing 40 years old, but he's gone to seed since his collegiate glory days. The zombie apocalypse makes him wish he'd watched his own fitness more closely. Faliszek says Coach has "a great hatred for a few of the zombies—the Witch in particular," but naturally, he wouldn't explain why. Quotes See: Coach/Quotes Trivia *Many people relate Coach with the character Uncle Phil from the TV show ''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air''. He also resembles Bubb Rubb of "whistletips" fame. Coach also slightly resembles rapper Rick Ross. *Coach appears to have a slight speech impediment, occasionally dropping his R's and G's. This is probably due to Southern dialect. *He may also be somewhat religious as he usually makes comments referring to the Bible and stating the last time he saw his grandmother, she asked if he was still a praying man. *Bill and Coach have many things in common. According to their back-stories, both Bill and Coach have knee injuries. They also are the oldest in their group, and have a dislike for climbing stairs. On top of that, they both have a different physical disadvantage. Bill's disadvantage is that he's older than anyone out of the two groups. On the other hand, Coach's disadvantage is that he is overweight, preventing him doing similar things to Bill. (Note how Bill is quite healthy for his age). *"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death" is a quote from the Christian Bible, Psalms 23:4. *In an issue of PC Gamer, the original concepts of the Coach can be seen, including a skinny coach, a white coach, and a coach in football shoulder pads used as armor. He also holds a bow and arrows (depicted in the gallery below). *Coach's default weapon may be the AK-47 probably because he is seen holding one in every campaign poster, except for Dead Center and Hard Rain. His default melee weapon may be the Chainsaw, as well. *Coach appears to hold a pistol with only one hand when his health is lower than 40 HP. *It seems from the new trailer he highly enjoys chocolate, as he is seen eating a bar of it and Nick teases him with the idea of a chocolate helicopter to lead him up stairs quickly. (This could be a reference to Doc Louis from the game series Punch Out, who resembles Coach rather closely.) *Coach's shirt has the abbreviation "FHS," which could mean that the school at which he coaches could have a name that starts with an 'F' (F... High School). Some of the possible school names include, Fontainebleau H.S., Fremd H.S., and Franklin H.S. which are all located in Louisiana. *In the Zombie Survival Guide video, Coach is seen punching an Infected, which is not possible in a gameplay. Gallery Image:Coachtrailer.jpg|Coach's first appearance in the E3 2009 trailer. Image:Cutcoach.jpg|Coach in previous version of The Parish poster. Image:Coach.JPG|Coach as seen in the Left 4 Dead 2 beta footage. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Coach on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:Coachgory2.jpg|Coach blinded by blood as seen in the Left 4 Dead 2 beta footage. Image:Coach-early-concept.jpg|Early concept art of Coach with a football helmet and a compound bow. Category:Left 4 Dead 2